


The Wolfdog Patronus

by AimiTachibanana



Series: inspos from tumblr [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Patronus Charm (Harry Potter), What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26543269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimiTachibanana/pseuds/AimiTachibanana
Summary: What if Remus’ Patronus is not what he thought it was?
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: inspos from tumblr [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185107
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	The Wolfdog Patronus

**Author's Note:**

> ive always thought about how interesting it is that remus' patronus was never explicitly stated in the books or films (as much as i remember anyway) so it got me thinking, what if he didnt give himself the chance to consider a possibility where his patronus isn’t exactly related to his lycanthropy? what if he was just too scarred to think about it properly?

Seventh year was James’ bitch and he knew it.

He was appointed head boy and things were going smoothly in terms of his pursuit for Lily Evans and now, even in their DADA lessons. they were finally learning the Patronus charm and despite the fact that he had been on a roll this year, he still hadn’t expected to be the first in managing to conjure a corporeal Patronus among his mates. It was a stag. _Of course_. James was brimming with excitement as he turned to look for Sirius to share his achievement and to probably laugh about its predictability when he felt the mirth instantly subside upon the look on Sirius’ face.

“All right, Pads?”

with the way Sirius’ eyes widened, James could tell his best mate was lost in his own thoughts.

“Yeah, just…” Sirius sighed, “didn’t think it’d be this difficult, if I’m being honest.” the laugh that followed was hollow, humourless.

Before James could tease his friend for admitting having difficulty with _anything_ for the first time, he realised just exactly why Sirius–who was equally as talented and skilled as he was in charms and spells, was finding the Patronus charm so hard…

Happy memories.

More silvery animals burst out from their fellow classmates’ wands and circled the air of the room that now felt cramped, but in an odd, comforting way. it was getting distracting but James kept his hand on Sirius’ shoulder for a while, still unsure how to proceed from here.

“Need help?” he asked gently.

Sirius only scrunched his eyebrows, trying to pull a determined expression but also failing. “You’ve helped more than anyone already. It’s just me that needs to get his shit together.”

“You really shouldn’t be too hard on yourself.” James stopped there. He wanted to point out how this was some _extremely advanced magic_ , which their professor wouldn’t stop reminding them every so often, he knew it wouldn’t do good to bring it up especially when he was tiptoeing around eggshells with Sirius’ patience. The last thing he wanted to be was condescending.

“I know.” Sirius snapped and James knew he was right to tread carefully, but then he noticed Sirius shake his head slightly as if scolding himself for showing his irritation. “Anyway, what about you? You.. did it?”

James almost didn’t want to answer but decided he could at least distract Sirius from dwelling with unpleasant thoughts for now. “Yeah, absolutely gobsmacked with the result as well.”

Sirius nodded but gave him a knowing look. “Don’t tell me… was it a _deer_?” His sarcastic tone matched the exaggerated curious expression.

“A stag! you uncultured simpleton.”

Sirius’ laugh this time was at least more cheerful, but still not quite the same.

Just then peter came bounding towards them with an echo of snickers behind him and a look of discomfort etched on his face.

“No luck, Pete?” Sirius asked. James can hear the hint of hopefulness in his tone.

Peter shook his head. “A rat isn’t the most graceful animal especially to be one’s dementor guardian,” he said, sighing.

James immediately fell into a dramatic speech about how their Patronus form doesn’t affect the strength of the charm but rather the talent of the caster before increasing his volume to say that _‘those who made fun of Peter can go suck on his broomstick!’_ and then got scolded by their professor. James saw Sirius’ expression soften but wasn’t enough to form a full smile.

—

“Oi, Moony. you’re awfully quiet…”

“What’s with that tone? It’s not as unusual for me compared to how you’ve been acting since morning...”

Remus noticed Sirius’ falter in his steps at this, but he didn’t point it out. they were both heading back to their dormitory since James and Peter finished their dinner early. 

Sirius, of course, took his time so he could be left with Remus. He just didn’t expect Remus to be so blatant with this observation at least.

He chewed his bottom lip. “I need help.”

Remus rolled his eyes. “For the last time, I’m not doing your potions essay. I’m more rubbish at it than you are, you’re just lazy.”

“It’s not that.”

The flatness of Sirius’ tone made Remus stop to face him properly.

Sirius’ eyes darted everywhere but at Remus’. Asking for help is so hard he _swears_ he won’t do it again, but he knew he had to if the goal wasn’t to be the last to be able to conjure a corporeal Patronus in the class, plus it would be less embarrassing to ask help from Remus than the others. 

“My Patronus can’t take form.” He played with the hem of his sleeves. “please teach me…”

“I can’t.”

Sirius snapped his gaze at Remus. “It’s alright, I’m sorry. I just thought, since you’re you and usually you’re the one that teaches us–”

“No, I mean…” Remus draws his breath.

“I saw you didn’t conjure one earlier. You don’t have to be scared with me and we can find an empty classroom. You don’t even have to conjure yours, just help me with mine, Remus, please.” Sirius was already dragging him to the nearest empty room.

“Sirius, you misunderstand.” Remus said but shut the door behind him. “I can’t.”

“What d’you–?”

“I mean I can’t conjure it too.”

Silence hung in the air as Sirius traced his eyes across Remus’ features that stared intently at his feet.

“I don’t believe you,” he said finally.

Remus was taken aback but Sirius beat him to responding.

“I think you’re just not thinking happy-enough thoughts.”

And then Remus’ expression fell into a smug one. One that mocked him for being hypocritical.

“Shut up, Lupin.” Sirius rolled his eyes and took out his wand.

They practiced and practiced together. wispy white smoke illuminating the room in the dark hour before fading into nothing once more. they tried not to shout the spell to avoid calling attention from wandering students, ghosts, Peeves specifically or Filch and Mrs Norris.

When what seemed like their tenth break, Sirius was sat on the floor and felt as exhausted as he was after a three-hour quidditch match.

“Want to call it a night?” Remus spoke softly.

Sirius sighed but he still wasn’t ready to give up. “One last,” he said getting up. Remus extended his hand and Sirius took it, “together,” Sirius added.

“What?”

“Let’s do it together so we’re fair.”

Remus doesn’t have enough energy to argue anymore so he just breathes a laugh and raises his wand once more.

“Maybe closing my eyes would help with the concentration. Hey Moony, you should do it too.”

Remus scrunched his face at this. “Padfoot, what–”

“ _Come on_ , so we can go to sleep already,” Sirius said petulantly.

Remus rolled his eyes before finally closing them. “On a count of three,” he says in the silence, “One, two…”

As he breathed in to utter the last number, a pair of soft lips came with it, making him snap his eyes open and his arm rigid. after the second of surprise he quickly kissed back, feeling himself seeping with courage. 

And then it was over. Sirius leaned back smirking, still gazing at Remus’ lips before saying, “three,”

“Expecto Patronum!”

“E-expecto Patronum.”

As if the night couldn’t take an even more surprising turn, two identical four-legged silver creatures shot through the air and bounded about before crossing each other’s path and leapt together excitedly and in a way that expressed familiarity and _fondness_ as one nuzzled the other.

Remus breathed out an amused chuckle as he faced Sirius, at a loss for words at the sight in front of them.

Sirius apparently wasn’t bothered to look for words as he settled his hands of Remus’ cheeks and kissed him again, more fervently this time. Remus’ arms wrapped around the darker-haired boy’s waist.

When they broke apart, Remus finally thought of what he wanted to say. “I thought it was…” he trailed off.

“So I _was_ right. You knew how to do it.”

“Alright fine, yeah. I just got discouraged ever since and sort of hadn’t produced one.”

Sirius pecked his lips ever so softly before, “Don’t worry I made sure I know what your Patronus is very well.”

Remus sighed but rolled his eyes fondly. “Merlin, what have I done…”

“You fell in love, Moons.”

“And I have never been more disappointed in my life.”

A heavy hand whacked his arm in response.

* * *

James and Peter if not already asleep, were already settled in their beds. everything was peaceful when the door burst open loudly, the lights flickered on and their bed hangings were spelled open.

“What the ever loving--?!”

“Bloody hell, Padfoot!”

Sirius skidded into the centre with a dramatic flourish of his wand, creating sparks for effect as he stroke a pose.

“I _am_ Moony’s Patronus! You are all beneath me.”

Peter groaned. “Are you sure? A wolf is strikingly similar looking to a dog, you know.”

“It was a _wolfdog_ , Wormtail. your argument is therefore invalid from hereon out.”

Remus was shutting the lights back off and heading to his bed quietly chuckling to himself.

“Mate, listen.” James’ hoarse voice called. “i really am proud of you, but any second more of you shouting I will personally throw you into the Shrieking Shack tonight.”

Everyone was either too tired or too occupied in trying to drown out the noise and attempt to get back to sleep to point out Sirius settling next to Remus on his bed. 

“I feel so powerful.”

Remus hummed, eyes already shut. “Me too.”

“Sure, my Patronus finally got a corporeal form but also I’m your Patronus? hello?”

Sirius was expecting a more annoyed response but Remus only snuggled closer to him. “I’m proud of you, Padfoot.” he mumbled

Sirius felt himself relax into his hold, his body settling in for unconsciousness.

And then lastly. “I’M REMUS BLOODY LUPIN’S PATRONUS-- _oof!_ ”

A cushion landed square on his face. If Remus wasn’t so tired from laughing at the scene alone, he would’ve congratulated James’ impeccable aim.

**Author's Note:**

> apologies for it being rushed and unbeta-ed as this was a brain dump of mine. i just fell inlove with the idea and had to write it asap like a 2am shower thought. yk how it is...
> 
> come say hi on [tumblr!](https://aimitachibanana.tumblr.com/post/629686498894266368/wolfdog-patronus)
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated 🖤


End file.
